


All Stories Have A Beginning

by Hetalia1912



Series: We Found Love(In A Hopeless Place) [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Child Abuse, Child slavery, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Marriage, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Underage Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	All Stories Have A Beginning

**10:55 AM**

"Come on,get moving damnit!"

He lowered his head in shame.It had always been like this for him.For as long as he could remember,this was his life.

It was the life of every omega in Asia.

"Hey you,the short one with the brown hair."He lifted his head up in surprise._Me?_

The handler gave him a look."Get over here brat!"He yelled.

Flinching at the loud tone he made his way over to the handler's side as quickly as he could on his weak and malnourished legs.As he was standing next to the handler he once again lowered his head in shame.

"Hey.Lift your head back up."That was a new voice that he hadn't heard before.The voice was low and deep,but it was gentle compared to the that of the handler's.He quickly realized that the voice was the same one that called him over.

Feeling oddly reassured by the deep voice,he followed it's orders and lifted his head up to look at it's owner.


End file.
